


【止鼬】落汤鸡与白短裤

by Olivialoves



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一发完, 口活, 手活, 轻喜kuso风怎么变成闺房少年性探索我也满脸问号
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivialoves/pseuds/Olivialoves
Summary: emmmmm总而言之，性质类似ggad谷仓play（完全不是这样好吗？！





	【止鼬】落汤鸡与白短裤

warning：underage，handjob  
pwp都做不到了...我的porn魂一定在渐渐消失  
想看水哥哭着露腋毛（个人癖好）满脸潮红给口交 水哥就长着一张【明明不擅长但还是努力又笨拙地想做到百分百完美来讨好恋人但还是害羞得头冒蒸汽】的脸  
（but这篇里并没有描写这么jj社保的场景。所以这篇东西我tm自己也满脸问号wtf

 

——————————————————

 

盛夏，屋里摆着的一盆冰块和时刻插电工作的电扇也不能完全消暑。人工小风扇持续发出破空声。  
止水穿着短袖短裤，还是止不住地流汗。刚刚的呼呼声就是手上扇得起劲的结果，很显然屋里另外两个人都对此没太大意见，谁都没有交谈，死一样的寂静。  
佐助在房间的另一角，衣角翻开，大开腿，一声哼哼都挤不出来，在边上麻痹自己睡着就不热了。  
他哥哥正把多余的长发重新盘在头上，对着两旁留下的细碎苦恼不已。  
两兄弟的父母出去采购了。  
自己的小公寓封闭不透风，止水就来他们家蹭蹭空调，谁知道他家的刚好坏了。富岳作为一家之主，认命地顶着烈日，出去联系电工修空调。一家之主的重担啊。  
唉扇得他手腕发酸。热得头昏脑胀当场暴毙的止水已经丧失求生欲。怎么样都好，老天给他下一场雨就好，哪怕只有1毫米深。  
突然背后一阵热贴近，两只手架在他肩膀上。  
止水费劲地转头。喔是鼬。抖抖肩，想让他把手放下去，迟钝的神经传来粘粘的热量，这种东西现在绝对不需要。  
热啦，放手啦放手。  
身后的人没搭理他，手也依旧摆在那里。粘粘的热，感觉要融化进胶水粘在那里了。  
止水不解，有点烦躁。鼬明明知道他意思，却不照做。是夏天催生的躁郁期吗？  
来不及自省，鼬的问题打个他措手不及。声音太小，孤零零的几个音节传入，止水不得不彻底地转过头，抛给他一个挑眉。  
现在的发型让人联想到桃太郎的宇智波鼬提高了音量道，依旧是那种不咸不淡的语气。  
“是不是真的？”  
“你在约会的事情，有女朋友的事情。”  
他声音压的很低，隔壁的佐助不会听见，事实上从佐助的视角看过来，鼬只是正常搭着肩，但止水感到屁股到尾椎再到头部，都是鼬辐射出来的热度。如坐针毡。也确实激得鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。  
“这算什么问题啊，这么突然。”止水被问懵了。习惯性的画个圆弧绕开问题。  
他自己也是心脏砰砰跳，但还是耐着性子看他怎么答。  
那些淘气的刘海还是在那里，随着低头遮挡了鼬的表情。  
沉思过后的回答显得令人失望，尤其在一个唤起躁郁症的夏日午后。  
“不，没有事情。”  
下一秒鼬拉起他的手就往外面走。  
“等...等下...”  
一个踉跄起来，止水看一眼一动不动的佐助，无奈地被拖着走。  
“等等到底怎么回事。”  
止水恼怒地压低声音连声质问。  
他们已经快步踏过榻榻米、走廊，纵跃，跳到草坪上。  
前冲的魄力并没有随着鼬前带的手放松而消失，等鼬闪到一边，以抛物线飞过的止水眼前就是一望无垠的池塘。蛙鸣的池塘还飘着荷叶。  
扑通，冰凉的池水灌他个清凉，全身湿透。  
呆楞两秒，止水火气也蹭的上来了。  
“喂！鼬！干嘛呢！”  
“不好意思，刚刚没收住。但热天泡泡凉也不是很糟糕吧。”  
“喂！”此时的鼬像是变了个人，满脸的冷漠。一头雾水又湿答答的止水摸不透这玩的是哪出。  
余光看到不知什么时候已经站在走廊上的佐助，抱着笑痛的肚子靠着门沿坐下，作为大哥哥的止水面上有点挂不住。  
够了，他要回去了，离这对神经病兄弟远一点。  
他从水里站起来，滴溜溜的水细线似的垂落。  
止水咕哝道：“好吧，看来今天就到此为止了，告诉叔叔阿姨我先回了。”  
“没必要，我可以把衣服借给你。”  
落汤鸡狐疑地看一眼他。鼬神态自若。  
“这么走出去形象不好，不晓得的还以为我们待客不周。”  
这句话你绝对没有立场来说。  
鼬耸耸肩，交代佐助回去吹电扇。能一人独占电扇，佐助也乐得屁颠屁颠回去躺下。  
一如拉他扔进池塘一般莫名又决绝，不由分说鼬再次拉起他往院落里走。湿漉漉的止水默默跟着他。除了心理因素，体内的热火随着水滴在身上蒸发而减弱，酥麻发痒。  
转过拐角，小辫子一扬一扬。止水思考起来。  
先是那个无疾而终的奇怪问题，再是把他摔池塘，难道得躁郁症的不是他而是眼前人？  
鼬很在意他有女朋友这件事？  
留给他的后脑勺供人琢磨的余地不大，依旧沉稳可靠，耳朵也没有可疑的红色。一切陷入恋爱的表征无迹可寻，止水对这场突然而至的暴风雨毫无感知。  
或许是好朋友间不容许秘密，尤其是感情方面更是微妙。想想要是鼬找了女朋友却一切秘密进行，不告诉他，他也会五味杂陈有点小性子吧。这么一想，设身处地。止水豁然开朗，也顾不上脑子里疯狂类比【不向自己最好兄弟及时更新感情状态就像背着出轨偷腥】那种既视感，解释道：“说来惭愧，这么大了还要鼬操心我的感情生活。不过我不知道你哪儿听说的，有女朋友什么的，那绝对不是真的。”  
明明只要一句不是，他俩就心知肚明，他非得婆婆妈妈解释这么一大堆。止水空着的那只手绝望捂脸。这样更像抓包事后给妻子道歉。  
被坦诚的对象没有反应，鼻子朝前地走着自己的路。手上也没有放松的迹象。  
结果他们进了鼬的房间。小的时候鼬和佐助是一间，两兄弟铺地而睡。长大后佐助有了自己的房间，原本摆放佐助被褥的地方装了储物柜，鼬拿来放衣服，通常是一族最常见的黑阔口上衣。你可以说宇智波标配制服，强制审美从小开始。  
鼬就从储物柜里取出一件绣有族徽的上衣，另一边取出白裤。止水先脱下上衣在外头挤干水，再拿来擦擦脸和头发，对背后的嗤笑声不以为意。  
“怎么了？”  
“没想到止水这么大了，头发都还不会擦。”鼬取来毛巾，替止水温柔地擦拭发卷，这些讨厌的卷卷总是藏着太多吸不干的水分，因此即使鼬头发比他长很多，往往也是他的头发先干，干净地离开浴室。  
头皮上的揉搓力道正好，说是给他头皮按摩也不错，酥酥麻麻。止水背上晒着太阳，汗都出来了。  
“怎么了？”这次问的是鼬，他还定定地看着略高处的刘海。  
“你脸颊好红啊，鼬。高原红。”  
鼬收回左手，用手背揉揉止水指出的红颊。说起来之前隔了点距离，现在仔细一看，居然挺明显。

颧骨下方一块明显的红痕不自然地蔓延开，就像浓度过高的红混合暗紫。  
要不是清楚他的实力，止水会说是被人狠狠揍了一顿后淤积的伤痕。他又心疼又好笑，一下把两人闹变扭的事抛在脑后。  
“怎么可以放着就好！你是笨蛋吗鼬！明明就是晒伤了啊！我总说你还不能很好照顾自己，你看放你一个人就这么随便！晒伤啊晒伤，有可能得皮肤癌啊！”  
鼬眯了眯眼。  
他最讨厌被当小孩看，止水一股脑倒完才意识到越了雷区。不禁吐了吐舌头。嘛，他会理解止水的苦衷。他一直都会。  
嘶！  
止水头上的毛被重重拽下来，一瞬间他的脸被带得和下方的鼬无限近。  
他怔怔地看着鼬的眼睛，那里闪着不同寻常的光，像是主人有话要说。几个吐息过去，止水困惑地从他眼睛下移到嘴巴，那里抿直成一条线，没有透露移动的迹象。那里也起皮，粗燥不平。等不到回答，止水直白表达自己当前的优先级。  
“这种膏体我有很多，放着也是放着，明天给你带来。”  
“不嫌热吗？”  
“你比较重要。”  
就这样平常的交谈，鼬却像听到什么不可置信的事情睁大眼睛，收到圣诞礼物的那一刻都不见他这么惊喜。

 

“所以无所谓吧，和我试试。就算现在没有，以后也会有女朋友。所以...”  
尾音消失在空气里，止水半干的一角被捉住。  
年幼的低着头，不辨悲喜。  
屋外的太阳太毒，止水责怪太阳让他汗流浃背，阴寒阵阵。  
“这种事情应该和喜欢的女孩子做。我，我...”  
止水的心七上八下，因为观察不到鼬隐藏的情绪而惴惴不安。

听到止水有女朋友的时候，我的心不可自抑地难受。我以为我只该感到欣喜而不是落寞，或许是害怕朋友被夺走的患得患失，但我没办法停止思考那些万一，我也不应该拽着你不放，不应该告诉你这些。  
我很自私，遮羞布都不要。  
希望这些自私，能让你留下来，呆在我身边。

这些话宇智波鼬看着止水湿漉漉慌张的眼睛时，一个字都说不出来。  
他只是拉下他，从接吻开始。  
门外的风铃响的可怕。  
有什么关系。看到哥哥一样的人眼里的慌张，鼬的舌头伸出去舔了一圈。止水这样的滥好人，只要说鼬自己想要，根本没法拒绝。  
并非两情相悦的可能性让心刺痛，鼬已经闭上眼睛，沉默地一意孤行。  
帅气的男孩啊，心思直白得像谷仓里土生土长的收割物，即使离开根基也散发着阳光的丰韵。他也想把夏天的丰实，秋天的暖和保留在自己身边。做不到吗。  
跌坐在地，刚套上的上衣被脱掉，半干的发根隐隐作痛。大男孩双手被扣，急躁地扭动挣扎，丰润的躯体一跃而起，却被唇舌牢牢捕捉，软折腰塌下。  
止水连求救都喊不出来，哼哼粗浅地从鼻翼传出。潜意识里他还是不想被任何人知道。  
拙劣的躲闪轻易被化解，上位的鼬把乳头含进嘴里，用力嘬吸，舔弄凹眼。  
“啊哈。”他扭头，细密的喘息泡泡似的从口腔冒出。

年长者的考量鼬无声地全盘接受，把止水健硕的手臂向上提。  
不是暗部的止水没有清理腋毛的必要，那里的体毛支棱乱戳，彰显着自己的存在。鼬将鼻子埋在那里嗅（止水因此又开始扭捏地摆动起来），咸味很淡，或许是刚才给水浸过的缘故。  
一番查验后，鼬更加兴起。天然的不矫饰的，一个被打上太多别人烙印的不洁者看去太过艳羡渴慕。  
“止水喜欢我吗？”贴着耳朵，鼬跪坐在止水身上，压制他两只手。宽松的白裤面料贴着皮肤微微发热，也留出一手伸进的余裕。撑地而起的大腿根部就是这种情况，裤子边缘漂亮的宽松，泄露出平日不为人知的靡光。那片光滑腻人的白原，每一根手指沿着进去，来回抚摸，感受透彻。  
同样那里敏感十分，抖得厉害。不属于他的手在大腿里盘旋，越来越深，逼近拉链底的已然被气氛感染而充血难耐的老二时，他已经羞愧难当。  
感觉自己的老二被抓住，年轻的上忍唔住喘息，点点头。  
这样就是两情相悦而不是强迫性爱。鼬对自己说。  
利索地拉开链条，毕竟这条短裤他自己也熟悉构造，小心又快速地剥开外壳，单手完全把住，掂量情势，确定大哥哥不会再反抗后，把两只手带下去撸动起来。  
左手带下包皮，食指指腹不断摩擦裸露的马眼，指甲刮过时终于逼出剧烈的反应——像通过几百伏电，上下翻滚，被禁锢的两只手脱下鼬的短裤，极力把他的臀部往下压，当彼此的柱体碰撞，两人都发出惊讶的喘息。  
鼬反应过来，反射神经工作，再一次把那里拉开距离。这不是他设想的享受方式，稳定呼吸后，扣着止水下巴不满的宣布不允许止水插手，享受就可以了。  
大哥哥欲言又止，无奈地笑了。  
这一把他用手就给止水高潮，看着止水四肢瘫软呼呼喘气儿，没完全舒展的眉头，他暗暗下决心下次一定能做的更好。  
拿来纸巾擦拭，与此同时鼬也没放过走廊传来亲弟弟由远至近的呼唤。听上去懒懒散散，也不真打算跑来捉奸。更多像是提醒，让两个哥哥别忘了屋里还有别的人存在。  
鼬都想象的到弟弟右手伸进和衣，左手扩音手势的模样。有时候鼬也摸不清佐助闭眼说话，是不知道还是装作不在乎。  
地上的止水喘得像条刚捞上岸的死鱼，鼬擦干净指缝的最后一点，沾沾手，还是粘粘的。  
听声音，佐助还有一个拐角就到门户大开的纸门前了。说来他俩白日宣淫居然大咧咧在阳光下，也是太放心。  
他把手伸向止水。另一个不解其意，直到灵巧的手指钻进嘴里，翻搅唾液，填充得他两腮鼓鼓，呜呜说不了话。舌头被带着依次舔过鼬的食指中指和无名指。  
“佐助，别过来。你止水哥吓尿了，暂时不想见人。”  
“哈？就掉个小池塘？”门外的脚步声确实停驻。刚刚似乎是听见呜咽的抽泣声，真的假的啊？  
“深海恐惧症。”  
挠挠头，不想再进一步加深止水的自尊受创，佐助咕哝着“完事了早点出来”就走了。  
纸门上的剪影消失，止水的背脊才慢慢放松下来。糟糕，好像开启了宇智波鼬很不得了的暗黑面。  
止水拔出修剪整齐的粉嫩手指，瞪视它们，好像这些才是罪魁祸首。大的他欺负不了，小的还能得罪一下。  
从眼底到耳朵红得滴血，止水求饶，扒住鼬摇摇他。漫溢而出的唾液嘀嘀嗒嗒落在脚边。鼬也不介意，用自己手背擦止水嘴巴。  
“下次用嘴巴补偿喔。”鼬亲亲红肿发麻的嘴唇，接着拿起上衣再给他套上。  
糟糕，真的开启了很不得了的一面。止水感觉不止龟头顶发毛，自己唇角也在挂不住地笑。

 

end


End file.
